


Рыцари и драконы

by mnogabukv



Series: NC-17 [8]
Category: Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, NC-17, Sex, Zoophilia, пробуждение сексуальности у подростков, секс с драконом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: написано в 2012 г, в порядке эксперимента по заявкезоофилия, стеб, графическое описание и НЦ-17, все действующие лица являются достигшими "возраста согласиявстреча двух подростков, взаимное исследование пробуждающейся сексуальности.Это на самом деле забавная работа
Relationships: Dragon/ man
Series: NC-17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Рыцари и драконы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).

> хочу какую-нибудь работу рейтинга R по ДА-5

\- И какой черт дернул меня лезть в эту пещеру…  
Высокий темноволосый подросток лет семнадцати блуждал по темным, извилистым коридорам заброшенной шахты. С каждым пройденным километром его бледное тонкое лицо омрачалось все больше, темные брови хмурились, губы сжимались в тонкую еле заметную полоску, не хватало еще разрыдаться как маленькому…  
Парень, нет, все-таки подросток, такой он был из себя тощий и невинный на вид, отчетливо помнил, что повернул направо возле развилки с парой свисающих с потолка сталактитов, но после получасовых поисков и блужданий он так и не смог найти искомый ориентир.  
Зато после очередного поворота ему открылась большая, просто огромная подземная пещера, напоминающая сказочные декорации к «Властелину Колец», а не заброшенный рудник по добыче мрамора.  
В центре пещеры возвышалась какое-то странное изваяние, напоминающее впавшую в окоченение громадную ящерицу из сизо-зеленого камня…  
«Сам ящерица…» - прокатилось ленивое гулкое эхо, отдаваясь почему-то пульсирующей болью в мозгу.  
Статуя шевельнула крылом и с наслаждением распрямилась в полный рост.  
Артур так и замер с распахнутыми от испуга глазами, еле удерживаясь на ногах , коленки внезапно ослабели, а в животе все внутренности скрутились в тугой комок.  
«Кто ты, и что тебе понадобилось в этой забытой всеми богами пещере? - лениво позевывая и кося янтарным глазом с вертикальным как у змеи, зрачком, задала вполне резонный вопрос рептилия.- Как видишь, я – дракон… Мне всего лишь лет пятьсот и я еще не успел собрать достаточное количество сокровищ, привлекающих алчные взоры других драконов и человеческих королей».  
\- Я Артур… - на автомате выдохнул ошарашенный невероятной встречей с легендарным чудищем из сказок подросток. – Я не искатель сокровищ, я заблудился…  
Надо ли говорить, что он также не был и тем самым Королем Артуром.  
\- А как я тебя слышу? – удивлялся подросток, - Ты открываешь пасть, но твои слова отдаются у меня в голове…  
«Это магия драконов, - с удовлетворением заметил дракон, разевая узкие челюсти и вываливая длинный раздвоенный язык, казалось, что ему доставляет удовольствие беседа с человеческим детенышем.- Честно говоря, просто телепатия. Я в спячке уже несколько сотен лет, и еще не решил, чего я хочу больше: общения, пусть даже и с человеческими детенышами, еды или… чего-то другого» - многозначительно мигая кожистым веком проговорил дракон. – Ты меня не боишься?  
\- Я думаю, что ты - всего лишь моя галлюцинация, вызванная нехваткой кислорода и истощением... или обман зрения, что-то в этом роде, - потряс головой мальчишка.  
Дракон в мгновение ока приблизил к его груди пышущую жаром пасть и коснулся раздвоенным языком его левой щеки: «Страшно? Даже если это всего лишь кошмарный сон, все равно тебе страшно?»  
От неожиданного толчка и прикосновения горячего драконьего языка, Артур покачнулся и сел на пятую точку. Ужас сковал его мышцы, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
\- Страх возбуждает… - задумчиво произнес дракон, с любопытством вдыхая исходящий от тела подростка запах ужаса, адреналина, гормонов и чего-то еще. - До погружения в спячку я ни разу не спаривался с самками драконов, но я знаю, как это происходит у людей…  
В мозгу мальчишки стали появляться самые разнообразные картинки на известные мифологические сюжеты: Андромеда, прикованная цепью к прибрежным скалам, Пасифая, отдающаяся громадному быку, через хитроумное устройство, построенное Дедалом. Принцессы с золотыми уздечками, призывающие единорогов…  
«Единороги то здесь при чем…» - пронеслось в голове у мальчика.  
Он будто наяву увидал все эти бесстыдные и ужасающие своей ненасытной жаждой животного совокупления сюжеты.  
Последняя картинка оказалась чересчур неожиданной и откровенной: белые женские бедра, округлые колени и полуметровый рог, похожий на витую мраморную ракушку, медленно погружающийся во влажно поблескивающее девственное лоно…  
Щеки обдало жаром и дышать стало затруднительно по причине нахлынувшего внезапного сексуального возбуждения.  
Иллюзии развеялись, подросток осознал себя лежащим на полу пещеры с раскинутыми в разные стороны ногами, недвусмысленно согнутыми в коленях.  
«Наверное, я пообедаю позже, трахаться хочется… - раздался в его воспаленном мозгу заинтересованный его неоднозначной реакцией на картинки, голос.- Конечно, мы принадлежим к разным животным видам, но меня возбуждает твой изменившийся запах. Принцесса с молочно-белой кожей была бы, конечно же предпочтительнее.»  
Насильник, как ни ужасающе это звучало, который по своему физиологическому строению был дракон с видимым сожалением выдохнул тоненькую отдающую жаром и каким-то ласкающим кожу теплом огненную струйку и мечтательно продолжил. - Как было бы приятно прокусить ее нежную шейку и ощутить на зубах хруст рвущейся плоти… Дымящаяся кровь, темнеющие соски, округлые груди…»  
Когтистая лапа одним резким движением вспорола одежду на теле парнишки, пуговицы брызнули в стороны, словно капли крови, а ширинка на джинсах с готовностью разъехалась под остро отточенным когтем. В общем-то, дракон был не так велик, как показалось мальчику первоначально: всего лишь метра три в высоту, и то - с крыльями и гибкой шеей, чуть-чуть побольше медведя-гризли. Вот только медведь в данном конкретном случае, был бы все-таки предпочтительнее...  
«По человеческим меркам мне лет восемь, примерно…» - мысленно пояснил свое любопытство и малые размеры дракон. Точнее, драконыш…  
«Вид обнаженных человеческих органов будит во мне странные инстинктивные ощущения… - глубокомысленно продолжал размышлять драконий подросток. - Возможно, это естественная реакция на чужое половое возбуждение, свойственная всем живым существам. Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на твои детородные органы. Жалко, что после совокупления ты не сможешь отложить драконьи яйца... »  
Длинный раздвоенный язык скользнул по обнаженному телу подростка, прикоснулся к соскам, сожалея, что эта не пухлые женские сиськи...Зато у человека эти прикосновения заставили напрячься мужскую плоть внизу живота, о чем недвусмысленно свидетельствовала выпуклость под тонкой тканью трусов парнишки.  
"Ну, это нам ни к чему..." - так можно было охарактеризовать выражение морды дракона, с которым он подцепил оставшиеся детали одежды и стащил их с Артура. Мальчик с удивлением отметил, что не пытается оказывать сопротивление..."За язык дернуть, что ли..." - запоздало пронеслась в голове мальчишки одна-единственная разумная мысль..."Я тебе дерну..." - мысленно пригрозил в ответ дракон, и обвил пенис Артура узким тонким языком.  
Словно тонким хлыстом... или удавкой.  
Дракон подобрался ближе к Артуру и сейчас словно нависал над полностью обнаженным парнем. Вид отсюда открывался просто замечательный.  
Артура невольно пробила крупная дрожь, то ли от испуга, то ли от азарта его даже слегка потряхивало.  
Драконий язык оказался гибким и упругим, словно живая змея, но горячим и влажным. Весь такой темно-бордовый, по цвету сливающийся с набухшей человеческой плотью, он пробирался между еле заметных маленьких волосков вокруг напряженного члена подростка, слегка сокращался, охватывая яички, и, наконец, сверкнув влажно мерцающими капельками слюны на поверхности раздвоенного кончика, нырнул в узкое отверстие между ягодиц парня.  
От неожиданных и ярких ощущений, тот выгнулся и застонал, еще шире расставляя ноги и вскидывая навстречу бедра.  
Ощущение проникновения внутрь тонкого языка было словно от медицинского осмотра зондом - острое, тянущее, с примесью небольшой боли и возбуждения. Внутри, словно протягивали обжигающе толстый пеньковый жгут, глубоко - так что не всякий достанет рукой или пальцами. Член налился кровью и почти прижимался к паху, демонстрируя такую же возбужденную мошонку, превратившуюся в один тугой бильярдный шар.  
Яйца, что называется "звенели".  
Подросток извивался на каменном полу пещеры, двигая бедрами в такт движениям змеиного языка, не чувствуя разодранных лопаток и содранной кожи на ягодицах.  
Драконышу это показалось забавным.  
"Секс отключает человеческим особям даже инстинкт самосохранения..." - насмешливо отметила про себя рептилия, и плавно взмахнув кожистыми крыльями, протолкнула свой полувозбужденный половой орган в рефлекторно сжимающееся и раскрывающееся отверстие заднего прохода парня.  
Артур вздрогнул, и попытался сомкнуть ноги, не давая дракону проникнуть дальше, но монстр из сказок, почти незаметным человеческому глазу движением лап раздвинул его бедра еще шире и легонько надавил...  
Член у дракона оказался таким же горячим, как и все остальное, немного шершавым, словно кошачий язык, у самого основания он был словно покрыт мягкими чешуйками, а дальше - весь состоял из рыхлой плоти, покрытой толстыми складками грязно-розовой кожи, одна из них слегка задевала мошонку парня, от этого его яички еще больше напрягались, и словно пульсировали в ритме судорожных сердечных сокращений.  
Размеры пениса взрослого дракона вероятнее всего, были несопоставимы с половыми органами других наземных млекопитающих, однако, дракон был совсем небольшой, и его член не превышал в длину 25 - 30 сантиметров, толщиной же был с руку самого Артура.  
Рептилия, видимо, сжалившись над человеческим детенышем, вошла всего лишь на треть длины своего органа...  
Парень задергался и закричал, приподнимая зад, пытаясь вытолкнуть инородное тело из своего нежного пульсирующего отверстия.  
"Да успокойся ты..." - слегка раздраженно прижал когтистой лапой дергающееся тело дракон, надавил когтем на одном крыле на коленку Артура, другим приподнял его спину, меняя угол проникновения и предоставляя точку опоры.  
"Вот такая, блин, геометрия..."- подумалось всем участникам этого действа, в том числе и автору, зато, подростку теперь было видно свое собственное обнаженное тело: резко очерченные мышцы живота, раскинутые бедра, ярко-розовый член с набухшими венками, мокрая промежность с подергивающимися яйцами и самое завораживающее зрелище - толкающийся куда-то между его собственных ног огромный сочащийся вязкой жидкостью драконий член...  
От увиденного подросток возбудился еще больше, и стал активнее подаваться вперед, стремясь получить еще большее изощренное наслаждение... Драконий член вдруг дернулся и с силой толкнулся вперед, увеличиваясь в размерах.  
Артур закричал, откидывая голову от невыносимого распирающего давления на все внутренние органы...  
Это было по-настоящему больно, так что дракон с сожалением стал вытаскивать свой возбужденный орган из его пылающего, словно туда сыпанули песка и перца заднего прохода, от чего Артур закричал снова - ощущение было такое, будто из него пытались вытащить позвоночник.  
"Еще не хватает застрять внутри этого мальчишки..." - неудовлетворенность дракона легко могла превратиться во всепоглощающую ярость, как вдруг возбуждение спало и драконий член с противным чавкающим звуком выскользнул из тела подростка.  
"Ты вообще занимался хоть раз чем-нибудь подобным?" - спустя некоторое время после серии успокаивающих поглаживаний языком по телу мальчишки, спросил дракон.  
Тот только обессиленно качнул головой.  
"Ну, считай что я таким образом посвятил тебя в ...ммм... рыцари... - дракон то ли решил поиздеваться над измученным подростком, то ли таким своеобразным способом попытался того утешить. - Помню как во времена Нибелунгов..."  
\- Ты, вымершее извращенное земноводное, - слабым голосом простонал Артур, прерывая его ностальгические воспоминания, - не вздумай ляпнуть что-нибудь про Мерлина и Рыцарей Круглого Стола, они этим точно не занимались, я знаю...  
\- Вздремну-ка я еще пару сотен лет, - решил наконец-то свою дилемму дракон. - Выход вон там, мой юный рыцарь, поем в следующий раз. Ты, когда чуточку подрастешь, и если не найдешь себе женушку, заходи, тогда будем по-настоящему ебаться.


End file.
